Ascension
Ascension is the eighth Zombie map that appears in the Call of Duty ''series, which was released on February 1, 2011 for ''Call of Duty Black Ops ''on the Xbox 360, and March 3rd on the PS3. The PC will receive it at the end of March but a release date is unannounced for the Wii. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. The map includes Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen and includes new weapons like the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls, as well as new perks such as PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. A new enemy, called space monkeys, also appears in this map, replacing the Hellhounds or Pentagon Thief (in the case of Five). Also a new power-up is available. Weapons Off-Wall Weapons: *M14 - Centrifuge Floor 1 *Olympia - Centrifuge Floor 2 *MPL- Stair way *PM63 - Stair way *MP5K - Lunar Lander D *AK-74u - Outside Lunar Lander F *Stakeout - Outside Power Room *M16 - Lunar Lander B *Claymore - Lunar Lander F *Sickle (Replaces regular Knife and can used with the ballistic knife) - Lunar Lander B *Grenades - Lunar lander D Mystery Box Weapons *Dragunov *CZ75 (single or Dual Wield) *Python (single or Dual Wield) *Commando *SPAS-12 *AUG (Swarovski Scope) *FAMAS *Galil *L96A1 *China Lake *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow *Spectre *G11 (Low Power Scope) *FN FAL *HK21 *HS10 *RPK *M72 LAW *Ray Gun *Thundergun *Matryoshka Doll *Gersch Device Power-Up Weapons: *Death Machine Doors *Centrifuge Floor 1 - Door (750) *Centrifuge Floor 2 - Door (750) *Stairwell Floor 3 / Base Level - Door (1250) *Lunar Lander B [ Б ] Access Door (1250) *Lunar Lander D [ Д ] Access Gate (1250) *Lunar Lander F [ Ф ] Access Gate (1000) *Lunar Lander F [ Ф ] Access Door (1250) *Pack-A-Punch Access Gate (1250) *Power Room Door (1000) *Power Room Gate (1250) *To gain entry to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, all lunar landers' landing pads must be used. Once a player has ridden all three back to the Centrifuge Room, the player can activate the rocket by pressing the button to the right of the power switch. After the rocket has taken off, the large door concealing the launch area will open and the Pack-a-Punch Machine will be to the right. It costs 5000 points as usual. Unlike Kino der Toten, players can stay in the Pack-a-Punch room for as long as they like. There are two barricades in here to make camping harder. Perks Ascension features two new perks, both costing 2000 points. However, Double Tap Root Beer does not make an appearance. Each player can only have four perks at a time, with the exception of already having four and obtaining the bottle power up to obtain five perks at once. Therefore it is possible to obtain all five perks as viewed here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGRqjotTKWw. *PhD Flopper; located outside near the Lunar Lander launch pad that has the Fragmentation Grenades. This perk makes the player drop a small 'nuke' when diving to prone (almost anything above flat ground). The 'nuke' kills all nearby zombies. In addition, the player absorbs any explosive damage done to the player, including Ray Gun's splash damage, fragmentation grenades and Matryoshka Dolls. *Stamin-Up; located near the AK-74u, towards another Lunar Lander launch pad. This perk gives the player increased movement speed, similar to Marathon or Lightweight. Since Ascension is a rather large map, it is more useful than one might think, especially during Space Monkey rounds where a player may have to get to a Perk-a-Cola machine that is being attacked. Radios ''See main page: Ascension/Radios Kassimir Mechanism The man speaking at the beginning is actually giving the players a mission to complete the node puzzle to repair the Kassimir Mechanism. Once the mechanism is repaired, the players will each get death machines that last for 90 seconds. Some people speculate that getting the death machines means the puzzle was done wrong. Strategies See: Ascension/Strategies Easter Eggs *Three teddy bears holding sickles are located around the map, "using" them all causes a song called "Abracadavre " by Elena Siegman to play (Remember to hold Use/Reload while your cross-hairs are on them to "use" them). Each teddy bears can be found in: #The Centrifuge Room. When you go up the stairs, right and on the end of that walkway is the first bear. #Behind a gate on the left, nearby the lunar lander with the claymore in the area. It is not actually a teddy bear, its a red metal star on the gate. #Nearby the "Speed Cola lunar lander", past the Speed Cola, when you have the wall in front of you. Turn right and on top of the wall there is the last teddy bear. *There are Matryoshka Dolls of the characters scattered around the level. They will say something to the player when the "action" button is pressed, depending on who the player is. Each of the Matryoshka Dolls can be found in the locations below: #Tank's doll is in the lander room beside the Stamin-Up. Where you walk through the door he is on the flaming barrels on the left, right next to the Claymores. #Nikolai's doll is on the top of the shelf directly to the left of the Speed Cola. #Takeo's doll is on the shelf directly to the left of the PhD Flopper. #Richtofen's doll is on the floor below the power switch. It is on the table to the left of the door leading outside. *There are 3 red telephones similar to the ones in "Five" scattered around the map. When these telephones are answered, you will hear a line said by a character from "Five". These telephones will not ring until a specific event occurs. Once they are answered they wont ring again. To answer, hold X/Square near the ringing telephone. These are the locations of the telephones: #To the left of the lunar lander in the centrifuge room (spawn room), between multiple fuse boxes. To make this telephone ring, you need to turn on the music, or in solo get ten kills. When answered, you will hear President Kennedy say "Need some beans for the chowder here". He said this in Five when he ran out of ammo. #To the left of the power switch, through the chainlink fence, down the stairs, turn right, to the left of the Mystery Box spawn point. It is confirmed that this telephone rings during a "Fire sale". When answered, you will hear Nixon fire a weapon (FN FAL), and howl like a wolf. He did this in Five when he killed multiple zombies. #Located just to the right of the PhD Flopper machine. It is currently unknown what makes this telephone ring. When answered, you will hear Fidel Castro say "Come to me, the revolution dies without Fidel Castro". He says this in Five when he is downed. * It has yet to be confirmed if all telephones start to ring during a power up though it is possible seeing as Telephone 2 is activated during the 'Fire sale'. *This could also be a hint that the presidents might meet with the current characters in a future zombie map. *A pair of car batteries found underneath a stairwell in the centrifuge/spawn room have "ЅРДЯКУ" written across the front. In Russian it will be read: Grdyakch. *When the rocket is launched, it is possible to destroy it by using a gun with high damage, such as the Ray Gun or the China Lake. It has been confirmed that you can destroy it with 2 normal Crossbow bolts. If it is destroyed, a double points power-up will spawn below it.Also if you notice all of the CoD:WaW zombie maps say "Ascend From Darkness" as ascend meaning to climb,or to go upward, as the rocket "Ascends From Darkness" in Ascension. *If the player opens the gate near the power switch and looks at it, they may notice that a picture of a zombie is shown, rather than an injury warning. Quotes See: Ascension/Quotes Trivia *This is the first zombies map to start off in a black and white filter. This is possibly due to the fact that the power is switched off and therefore no lighting is working. However once the power is switched on the game will return to its original full colour filter. *Sometimes, a girl's voice can be heard saying "help us" (this can be Samantha) *The player must use all three lunar landers in order to launch the rocket. *Sometimes the windows are repaired with metal pipes rather than boards. *There are televisions to tell the player where the box is, just like in "Five". Sometimes, they will show the Illuminati symbol. *Zombies sometimes stumble to the right as they walk. *The Mystery Box's beginning location will always be in the power room. *On the loading screen of Ascension the shadow of the three rockets form the number 115. *If the players tries to buy a fifth perk, the character will groan. *If the player go to the area with the gate that leads to the launch pad, there is a green puddle on the railings. When a player stands in this puddle, their eyes become bright green. *If playing as Richtofen, it is possible to hear the voices in his head. *Occasionally when playing solo all quotes and the song Abracadavre cannot be heard. *Ascension fulfills the rumor of "Commie Zombies" that was floating around prior to Call of Duty: Black Ops' release. *When a downed player is revived on the lander, the revived player may glitch through the floor of the lunar lander and will be downed, this can be stressful to a game of two players. *Treyarch has confirmed that both "Five" and Ascension takes place at the same time. *Interestingly enough at the beginning of the round (when no doors are open), zombies here have the ability to jump up the second floor instead of walking up the stairs to the second floor. Gallery File:Ascension Rocket Platform.png|A Lunar Lander. File:MONKEYS.png|Monkey enemies. File:Ascension_Zombies.jpg|Zombies, note the two with gas masks in the front. File:Black-ops-first-strike-dlc-trailer-shows-ascension-zombies-map-2.jpg|Another view of the map. File:Ascension_loading.jpg|Loading screen for "Ascension" notice the 115 in the rocket's shadows. Centrifuge Room with Map Key.jpg|Map of the Centrifuge Room (spawn location). Upper Areas.jpg|Upper areas of the map, including the Power Room. Outside South.jpg|Areas to the "South" of the Centrifuge Room. Outside North.jpg|Areas to the "North" of the Centrifuge Room. Acsension on Paper.PNG|"Ascension" on the numbers broadcast paper. Black-Ops-First-Strike-Zombie-Ascension-Poster-570x693.jpg|Ascension poster with all of the Wonder Weapons. Videos thumb|left|300px|Easter eggs in Ascension thumb|300px|left|Abracadavre, the Ascension music easter egg Category:Nazi Zombies